1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the configuration of a magnetic head and a magnetic head device for writing/reading a magnetic disk having a standard capacity (low density) magnetic head core and a high capacity (high density) magnetic head core.
2. Related Art
Generally, a magnetic disk device such as a floppy disk device or the like is configured such that information is recorded/reproduced by using a magnetic head. The magnetic head is held on a head carriage and the head carriage is moved between inner and outer circumferential edges of a floppy disk so as to move the magnetic head to a desired position on the floppy disk. Recently, it becomes possible to perform high-density recording/reproducing so that floppy disks having recording capacity of 100 MB (megabyte) or more have been developed in comparison with conventional low-density floppy disks having recording capacity of 1 or 2 MB.
In a conventional magnetic head for writing/reading a magnetic disk, both a slider having a sliding surface and a spacer for adjusting the height of the slider are formed from a nonmagnetic material of calcium titanate, and the sliding surface of the slider is brought into contact with a surface of the magnetic disk so that the slider and the magnetic disk slide relatively to each other. Thus, the slider and the spacer are formed from the same material as described above so as to prevent generation of thermal deformation in the slider and the spacer due to heat generation in the magnetic head which slides relatively to the magnetic disk when the magnetic disk is rotated at a high speed particularly in the case of performing recording/reproducing by using a high-density magnetic head.
In the thus configured magnetic head, however, there has been such a problem that since a nonmagnetic material is used, the magnetic head is apt to be influenced not only by external magnetic noises but also by external electrical noises, has no degree of freedom in selection of the material, and is high in cost.